The Insanity of Horror Gaming
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Izzy, Noah, Courtney and Ezekiel decide to start a horror gaming channel on YouTube. More chapters and leave reviews for scary games they should play!
1. Slender: The Eight Pages

**_Izzy's P.O.V._**

I set my camera up on my webcam on my computer in my house, and turned on my game recorder as Noah, Ezekiel and Courtney smirked at the webcam as I turned it on and said, "Hello once again! It's _CrazyIzzy_! And with me today are my good pals… NOAH! EZEKIEL! And… COURTNEY! Say hi guys!"

They waved and I said, "Since you guys suggested it so much, I'm starting a horror gaming channel and these guys will be in it! We are starting with… SLENDER! The Eight Pages!"

Noah smirked and said, "And you guys had better like it, because we don't wanna play this."

I smacked Noah's arm. "Oh, suck it up you wimpy man baby!"

I started the game and I started walking around and Courtney said, "What's that sound? It sounds like potato chips."

"I think that's supposed to be your walking." Noah said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well that's stupid. So, what's the objective of this crappy game?"

"It said collect all eight pages, eh."

I walked around until I found a red truck.

"Wait! Hold on. What kind of car is that?" Noah said.

I walked up to it.

"I don't know. But, that was a waste of ti-"

"OH! Page!" Zeke said pointing to a page on the side of the truck.

I walked up to it and looked at the page.

" 'Help me'. Okay, I'll help you, page." I said grabbing the page.

When I grabbed it, weird drums started playing.

"What's that? Oh, my Gawd! We are SO BONED!" Noah groaned.

I walked away and went towards a bathroom-looking place.

"Oh my goodness, Izzy, don't go in there! I don't know what's chasing us, but whatever it is, it's probably in there!" Courtney hissed.

"We're fine. There's probably pages in there."

I found a page in there.

" 'Don't look or it takes you'. Well, I guess whatever's chasing us, doesn't want to be looked at." I said smirking.

Noah and I started giggling, then at that moment, a loud **_BANG _**went off and my screen got all staticey.

"AGH-HA! WUDWADAT?!" Courtney screamed.

"RUN!" Noah yelled.

I couldn't run, so I was trapped and I died. A picture then popped up on my screen, and it was all staticey and it looked like a faceless man. I guess that was Slender Man.

I covered my eyes with my hands and said, "Okay. Okay. Have it your way, Slendy Man."

Zeke giggled and said, "All right guys, leave more suggestions for scary games in the comments below, eh. See ya. PEACE!"

I cut the tape.


	2. Amnesia: The Dark Descent

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

The next day, I set up my webcam on my computer at my house, and Zeke, Izzy and Courtney huddled around my computer as I turned my webcam on and said, "Hey! Welcome guys, to… AMNESIA! The dark Descent! And with me are my very good friends… Izzy, Courtney and Ezekiel!"

Zeke grinned and waved as I said, "You guys seem to really like to watch us scream in terror, so we're risking our hearts and what's left of our sanity for your entertainment."

I started the game and Izzy said, "What's that thing?"

I walked over to it and picked it up. It said it was a Tinderbox.

"It's a Tinderbox, I guess. I don't know what that is, but I think we need it."

A while later, I was walking in the dark and a weird sound started playing as Courtney said, "What's that? Why is the sound going crazy?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're fine. Probably just soundtrack for the game."

Then, I turned around and I weird creature was right behind me. It looked like Frankenstein's Monster, but naked, and his mouth was HUGE, and it's hands looked like wires.

"AGH! RUN! EUGH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! Ah! YA! DON'T DO FRICK! AGH-HA-HA!" Zeke screamed as I was running away from the monster.

Zeke breathed in and said, "I think that last, 'AGH-HA-HA' was a little overdone."

Izzy chuckled and said, "We're fine, just don't let us run into that thing again."

Then, the monster came again.

"AAAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! OH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!? AAAAAHH-HAA! AAAAAAH! gah…" I screamed as I died.

I buried my face in my hands as I said, "Okay. Alright. I've played a lot of scary games in my life, but I never wanna play this again."

I then faced the camera as I said, "Thanks for watching, love you guys, and I'm gonna go cry into my pillow."

I switched it off and did what I told my viewers. Cried into my pillow.


	3. SCP: Containment Breach

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I turned my webcam on my computer on at my house as Noah, Zeke and Izzy stood behind me.

I flipped it on and said, "Hello! It's Courtney, with my friends, Zeke, Izzy and Noah. We're gonna play… SCP: Containment Breach! I just downloaded it and read the README and I should be able to play it without crappin' my pants… NOT!"

Izzy smirked and said, "Just play it."

I started it. I was apparently in an alien containment facility or something and had to test a monster.

Then, a loud voice on a loudspeaker in the game said, "All Class-D-Personal, please enter the containment chamber!"

I cringed and whined, "But I don't wanna!"

But I went in anyway. The monster looked WEIRD!

"Oh my Gawd! What the frick is **_that_**?! It looks like what would happen if a stupid Teletubby and a rotten Twinkie mixed!" I exclaimed.

Then, the monster killed the other people in the chamber.

I ran out and went into a dark corridor.

"Can that thing open doors? If it can, I'm so effed." I groaned.

I got out of the corridor and the monster appeared in front of me.

"AGH! No! No! Bad monster! Get away! OOOOH, YEAUH! I'M TOO PRO!" I screamed as I ran away and closed the door behind me.

Noah chuckled as I went into another dark corridor.

"It's so dark, I can't see JACK!" I whined.

Then, the monster appeared again.

"NO! NO! Move! Move! Move! Move! AZHIS-AGHJDA-KHA-DJEDE!" I screamed as I ran away and shut the door behind me.

Then, I raised my fist in the air and yelled, "YUSS! Now, go sit in the corner and think about what you've done! Because I'm too PRO!"

Izzy smiled and said, "Now, careful. If you can get a keycard, you should be able to open the door upstairs."

"Well, where can I find a keycard?"

I went through a door, leading to a cross hallway, with the monster in the center, making me yell at it.

"AH! NOOOO! Not you prick! You prick! You prick! You prick! You prick! Where's the dang-butt door? Door? Get da door! Get da door! GET DA DOOR- AGH! HA-HA! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! WHERE'ZABUTTON! WHERE'ZABUTTON! WHERE'ZABUTTON! I CAN'T MOVE!"

The monster killed me, by apparently, snapping my neck.

I laid my head on my desk as Noah said, "Really? You're too pro?"

I glared at him as Izzy smiled at the webcam and said, "Thanks for watching! Leave more suggestions for more horror games! Love you guys! Bye!"

I turned it off and I went and snuggled my raccoon, Brittany.


	4. The Scary Maze Game

**_Zeke's P.O.V._**

The next day, I set up my webcam on my computer at my house, and Noah, Izzy and Courtney huddled around my computer as I turned my webcam on and said, "Hey! Welcome guys, to… The Maze Game, with Noah, Izzy and Courtney! People have been telling us that this game is really viral, so… LET'S TRY IT OUT!"

I started the game and it was a pretty easy maze.

"Yo, Noah. I thought this was a scary game, eh. But, so far, nothing looks scary…"

Then, I passed a new level that was a little more harder. I hit the wall and I had to start over.

"Aw, come on! I didn't even hit the wall! Hugh, whatever."

I started over and got through the second level and saw the most impossible level.

"Holy crap! How am I gonna make this?" I groaned.

I made it to the smallest part of the level.

"Just go slow and I'll make it- AGH! OHMAGAWD! WHAT THE F**K!?" I screamed as a scary pop up of a demonic ghost popped up and screamed at me.

Noah and Izzy started laughing as Courtney was giggling and I started crying.

"Agh-ha! That is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Noah said while giggling.

I cut the video and went and ate some Doritos.


	5. Slender: Sanatorium

**_Oh, and BTW, you might wanna listen to the Markiplier Slender Compilation while reading this. Trust me, it'll be worth it. :P_**

* * *

**_Izzy's P.O.V._**

I set my camera up on my webcam on my computer in my house, and turned on my game recorder as Noah, Ezekiel and Courtney smirked at the webcam as I turned it on and said, "Hello once again! It's CrazyIzzy! And with me today are my good pals… NOAH! EZEKIEL! And… COURTNEY! Say hi guys!"

They waved and I said, "Since you guys suggested it so much, we are playing… Slender: Sanatorium! Now, this is made by a different guy. He didn't make a direct copy of Slender: The Eight Pages, but he made it as like, a continuation of The Eight Pages. So, enough rambling! LET'S PLAY THIS MONSTROSITY!"

I started the game as Courtney said, "So, is this supposed to be any scarier than Eight Pages? It looks a lot better than the other one…"

"It's supposed to have new sound effects and the pages are supposed to look different." I replied.

Noah then blurted, "OH! And by the way, we read the Slender Man Creepypasta, we now know more about him!"

I went into a cafeteria lookin' place when I saw a page that said, 'Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide'.

"PAGEY! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME! Oh yay! Got one!" I yelped.

I got it and I went into a room and Slendy was glitched onto a bed and it looked like he was **_on _**the bed.

"OH! HO, HO, HO!" I then started to laugh like a creeper as I said, "OKAY! Sorry! I didn't notice you were, on the bed there, doin' sumthin'. I'll- I'll go now."

I then found another one that said, 'No face. Still sees'.

I smirked and said, "All right! That's two of eight! Not bad, for my first start!" And then I made a mistake. "Slendy can go eff awff-"

And Slendy appeared right in a doorway, as if he had heard what I said…

"AGH- GAWD! NO! Gah… Bad timing Slendy! I just told you to eff awff! Sorry 'bout dat!" I yelled.

I then got another one that read, 'Nowhere is safe'.

Then, a new sound started up. It sounded like a school bell right from HELL!

"OH COD! AH, CHOCOLATE-COVERED FUDGESICKLES! RUN IZZY!" Courtney shrieked.

I turned around and went into a dark corridor and got another page as Noah said, "I think they improved the, uh, Slender Man mechanics in thi-"

"AH-HUH! RUNNIN' LIEK UH BAWS!" I screamed and ran away as Slendy did the whole, "I'm gonna teleport right in front of ya!" crap.

I then made the sound of a wimpy-man-baby as I wandered the corridors until I found a room.

"If I go in- AGH! HA! HA! HA! HUAH!" And I made a wimpy-man-baby mating call. "NoOo!"

I then got about 7 more pages as I went into another corridor.

"PLEASE BE HERE! SOMEWHERE!? PAGEY!?" I screamed desperately.

I found the last page and collected it as the screen said, 'Escape! Run back to the entrance!'

"AGH! 'Run back to the entrance'?! F**K YOU!" I screamed as Courtney was laughing, Noah was giggling, and Zeke had his eyes covered with his bini hat.

I went looking for the exit.

"OGH! I CAN MAKE IT! WHERE THE F**K IS THE EXIT!?"

I finally found that friggin' exit.

"AGH! I GOT IT! OHMYGAWD- I'M SO CLOSE! YAIR! YO! DON'T GET DARK! OH SPRINT YOU BASTARD! OH PLEASE SPRINT! AAGH!"

I finally got to the exit as the screen went dark and said, 'You survived. Play again?'

"OH! GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY… GOOBER!" I then started laughing with pathetic happiness. "AAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AGH- HUH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I WON! AW, YUSS!"

Courtney rolled her eyes as she said, "Izzy's a little too nutso to do the outro, so, thank you guys, so much for watching, and we will SEE YOU… in the next video. BUH-BYE!"

She cut the tape.


	6. Death of the Dream

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

We decided to try something else. Izzy was on her own computers and had a facecam on and her voice on her headset same as me, but the viewers could only see what was on my screen.

I turned on the video and said, "Hello, guys! It's Noah, with Izzy! Courtney couldn't come 'cause she's sick, and Zeke's not here 'cause he got busy. But today, we are playing… Garry's Mod! And the mod we're playing today is Death of the Dream! But enough rambling, LET'S PLAY IT, WHY DON'T WE!?"

"Uh, Noah? Help?"

Izzy had somehow gotten herself stuck in a room where the ceiling was coming down, and going to crush her.

"Oh, guess you're just screwed, then." I said smirking.

"NO! Crap. I died." She exclaimed.

"Wait, are you back at the spawn?"

"Wait, hold on. Uh… yeah! I am!" She replied.

I ran back to the spawn to see Izzy.

"I'm back." She said holding a crowbar.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's try and find the exit."

We walked around and found a giant room with two tanks in the center.

"What the hell? What's the point of this room?" Izzy said shooting her pistol at the tanks.

"What's the point of YOU!?"

She shot me with her pistol and I died. "I'm E-Scope."

I got back into the room, but when I did, the doors locked behind Izzy and I. "The hell? Is there another door- OH SH*T!" I yelled as acid poured into the room.

I leapt onto the tanks, but Izzy couldn't get up in time. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OH! FART-KNOCKERS! I died." She said as her avatar's body fell to the ground.

I started laughing, but the acid kept rising. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! UH! OH! Wait! Okay, good. It's goin' down."

I heard her swinging her crowbar outside. "Is there another door?" I asked.

"No. Wait! Huh… wait! Uh… hyup! Yeah! Right here!" She said walking into the room.

We got out and found another room. It was just an observation room with a ton of electrical equipment. "Let's bash their shtuff, man!" Izzy said shooting the equipment with a machine gun.

"Yeah! Uh-huh-huh! HEE-HEE! HAH! WAIT! Look out. I tossed a grenade."

She froze. "Wait. You did what- Oh sh*t!" She blew up as I started laughing.

I ran back to the spawn, but on the way back I found an unlocked door. "Izzy! Come in here! I found a door."

She found where I was and we walked into a room to see a black wall that said, "The End" on it.

"'The End'!?"

She sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

I turned to her and threw a grenade at her and started laughing.

"Noah? Why?"

I was still laughing. "Because we reached the end and we have nothing else to do!"

I ran out of the room and saw her with an RPG.

"Noah? Guess what?"

I froze. "What?"

She ran at me. "HERE'S IZZY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HUH!"

She blasted me with the cannon and we both died.

I started laughing as I turned to the camera. "Thanks for watching, love you guys, and we will see you again in the next video! BYE!"

I shut it off.


	7. Cry Of Fear Part 1

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I turned my webcam on my computer on at my house as Noah, Zeke and Izzy stood behind me.

I flipped it on and said, "Hello! It's Courtney, with my friends, Zeke, Izzy and Noah. We're gonna play… CRY OF FEAR! It's a Swedish game that's got really good graphics and this video game video will be in parts, 'cause the game's really long and it won't all fit into one video. But anyways, let's ROCK 'N' ROLL!"

I started the game and Noah turned the lights out.

The game started out with a guy on the streets. He sees a guy crawling on the ground and goes over to help him, Then, he gets hit by a car and knocked out.

Then, the guy wakes up and I can finally play.

"FINALLY! That little cutscene was way too long. Am I holding a camera?"

I walked around a little and snapped a few pictures. I took a picture of a door and the door opened.

I walked into the room and saw white X's.

"Am I supposed to snap pics of those X's?" I wondered aloud.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah no duh. Go for it."

I snapped some pictures. And that's when things got freaky.

"Okay, say cheese!" I said as I snapped a picture and I fell through the floor.

I snapped pictures until a saw a white X REALLY far away.

"Ermergerdnezz. This is gonna take forever!"

I walked for a few seconds until something happened.

"Seriously, why is this taking 12 and a half years to- AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! OGH! Gawdammit!" I screamed as a giant zombie face popped up and screamed at me.

Zeke started laughing at me. "Ya know when I played The Scary Maze Game? That's what it was like!"

I placed both of my hands over my heart as it raced really bad. "Holy ice cream face! Call the f**kin' amberlamps! I'm about to die of a friggin' heart attack!"

I fell out of my computer chair as Noah did the outro.

"Well, it seems our dear Courtney has had a heart attack, so thanks so much for watching. And we will see you again in the next video. BYE!" he said as he switched off the camera and facecam as I went to my room and cried.


	8. Vapour

**_Heeeere's L.B.! MWAHAHAHA! I'm BACK! With more screams! I had to leave for so long because I let my friend borrow my laptop for a while and finally got it back. Enjoy this chapter. I watched RaedWulfGamer play this and I loved it. I hope you do too. Here! We! GOOOOO!_**

* * *

**_Izzy's P.O.V._**

I set my camera up on my webcam on my computer in my house, and turned on my game recorder and said, "Hello my lovely little cupcakes! Here's Noah and Zeke! Courtney's not here because she's busy. ANYWAYS, today we are playing… Vapour! It's a scary game that someone recommended. Hey, Zeke, what that girl's name again?"

He looked on his iPod at his YouTube and said, "Her name is Infamous-Gemini! She gave us a whole list of games, but we'll start with Vapour first."

I started the game and it looked like I was floating like a ghost. "Ooooh! I'm a little ghosty girl! Like those two little girls from The Shining! Hee-hee-hee!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Focus Iz. Go towards that great ball of fire over in the distance."

I floated there and there on the ground, written in blood was "_Combust"_

"The frick? What do I combust? Do I combust you!? Can I? Please?" I begged Noah.

"No. Wait. There's a green light over there. Go see what it is."

I floated over there and saw a green ball of fire. "Ooh! I'm in The Green Lantern now! WOO-HOO!"

I accidentally pressed a button and a green fire ball flew out.

"WHOA! What the hell? Do I shoot these?" I asked.

"Maybe you shoot them at the enemy, eh."

I floated further until I saw a stick with a skull on it. "Aww! Poor thing!" I said.

I looked behind me and saw another message written in blood that said, "_Collect"_

"Noah? What do I collect?" I asked.

I floated back over to the stick and I heard a crunching sound and my screen went red.

"The hell? OH! You're a zombie hand! I'LL KILL YA!" I snarled as I shot a skeletal zombie hand sticking out of the ground.

I killed it and then I heard a horrifying sound. It sounded like a demonic whale mixed with a dying cat.

"What the hell is that?! GET OUTTA THERE IZZY!" Noah yelled as he gripped the back of my chair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, JACKASS!?" I yelled back.

I floated away, then a scary pop-up appeared and jumpscared me.

"AGH-HA!" I screamed.

I kept floating and I looked behind me and saw a black figure with no legs floating towards me.

"AGH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Zeke screamed.

Another scary pop-up appeared, making Noah yelp.

I turned back around and the creature was right in front of me, and a scary pop-up came up of a man without eyes, bloody and pink skin, and pointed teeth screaming and other epileptic pop-ups appeared, making the three of us scream.

I hugged Noah as I screamed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F**K!?"

It ended and I apparently died.

I released Noah as I stared in shock and fear at the screen.

I wiped a few tears from my eyes as I said, "Well. That was interesting. Infamous-Gemini. You have given me new nightmares. That wraps this video up. Hope you enjoyed and I'm gonna go eat ice cream and lock myself in my room. Goodbye."

I shut off my webcam and game recorder.


	9. Jeff the Killer

**_Courtney's P.O.V._**

I turned my webcam on my computer on at my house as Noah, Zeke and I yelled, "HELLO LOVELY LITTLE CUPCAKES!"

We started laughing. As soon as I calmed down, I said, "I'm back after my mini-heart attack with a game called… 'Jeff the Killer'! As you can see on this lovely game menu, this game is about the famous Jeff the Killer. And, oh my God, he looks frickin' SMEXY! MM!"

I started laughing at my sarcasm and Noah said, "And we read his Creepypasta, so… I don't what we're getting into, but it seems diabolical and I don't like it at all."

Then I said, "SO LET'S PLAY IT, WHY DON'T WE!?"

I started the game and I was in a dark room and there was blood everywhere.

"Holy hell, Jeff! At least clean up after yourself, man." Noah exclaimed.

I walked forward and saw a door and when I tried to open it, it said, "Locked. Find the key."

"You need a key!? Ain't nobody got time for dat!" Ezekiel said, making us laugh.

I walked over to a door and opened it and saw a bloody bathroom.

"Well Jeff, have another bloody poop? That's why you DON'T eat spicy salsa at Taco Bell! It makes you go through Taco Hell later!" I said.

I walked over to the sink and clicked, picking up a key.

"A key! Oh goody gumdrops!" I yelped.

I turned around to get out of the bathroom. "Alright! Now I can go unlock the door-"

Then a giant cube with Jeff's creepy face on it popped up with a terrifying sound, scaring the hell outta all of us.

I gripped my keyboard and screamed, "AHH! AGH-HA! OH-HO-HO! HUH! EEEH! EEH!"

I stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay. That was one of the scariest- THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY GAWDAMN LIFE!" Another pop-up came up, making me scream and accidentally smack Noah in the face.

"OUCH! GAWDAMMIT WOMAN! The hurt like a barrel!" He growled walking away to get an icepack, leaving me and Zeke to the game.

I walked down the hallway until I saw a small item on the ground. I picked it up and it said that it was a gun.

"A GUN!? YUSS! You better back off Jeff! Cuz I got a gun, and if you f**k with me, I'll shove a broomstick up yo butt!" I yelled.

Zeke started laughing as I went on. I reached a room when something scary happened. Jeff didn't pop up, but a giant spider did and started chasing me.

"AGH! NO! NO! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE!" I screamed as I shot it until it was dead.

It fell to the ground and I panted and breathed. "I'd better call Duncan and tell him that Scruffy came back from the dead as a giant, but I shot him."

I found a door but it was locked, so I looked around for a key until I found one on the cupboard. I unlocked the door and went into a long corridor.

"Oh God. Not a long corridor! I frickin' hate these- OHMAHGAWD!" I screamed as Jeff popped up again. I tried shooting him this time, but I ran out of bullets from killing Scruffy.

I got past him and I ran to the end of the hallway and the game said, "The End. Thanks for playing."

I sighed and smiled. "Thank the heavens that's over with. I think this game really has to compete with Cry of Fear though. Those two games have nearly made me sh*t myself! But, we'd better go!"

Noah came back holding ice over his now swollen eye. "Beat the game?"

I nodded. "We're signing off. Bye guys! Leave more game suggestions and we'd better get lost! BYE!"

I cut the tape and gave Noah an 'I'm sorry about smackin' you in the face' hug.


	10. Slender: Elementary

**_Noah's P.O.V._**

The next day, I set up my webcam on my computer at my house, and Zeke, Izzy and Courtney huddled around my computer as I turned my webcam on and said, "Hey! Welcome guys, to… 'Slender: Elementary'! We decided to give this one a shot because I haven't had a good heart attack in a while and Izzy and Courtney have played, 'Cry of Fear', 'Jeff the Killer', 'Slender: The Eight Pages', 'SCP: Containment Breach', 'Slender: Sanatorium', and 'Vapour'. I think it's my turn to play something, don't you guys think?"

I turned on the game and a creepy intro started out with little girls singing, "Ring around the Rosies".

I groaned. "Oh good God. Please tell me Freddy Krueger's not in this game! I frickin' hate this game already."

It started and I guess I was a little kid. It said to collect eight teddy bears.

"Wow! I am **_tiny_**! I guess I'm a kid in this elementary school. And I am slow in this game." I said, slightly laughing in fear.

I walked into a room and saw something in the corner of the room. "What is that? Is that a teddy- no, it's an arm. It's a frickin arm. Its- oh my God."

I walked out and got into another room and saw a teddy bear impaled on a wall.

"There's the first one. Let's get it!" Izzy yelled into my ear.

I winced and got it, the familiar drums or doom started.

"Well, Slendy's gonna come after us today, the little son of a-BAAAH! F**K!" I screamed as my flashlight broke, scaring the crap outta me.

Courtney started giggling and I found another teddy bear.

I turned around and saw Slendy at the end of the hall. "AAAH! NYO! Get back in the kitchen where you belong, biatch!" I snarled at the tall man.

I kept walking until I reached an outside area. When I walked outside, I heard the voices of children.

"AGH! NOO! Freddy! I know you were here! Why else would there be little kid voices!?" I yelped in terror.

Izzy giggled. "Maybe Mr. Krueger and Slendy are workin' together! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

I found a third teddy bear and the death bell sounded.

"Oh, I am so f**ked." I squeaked.

Zeke patted my back. "It's okay, eh. Ya only got five more."

I growled and walked down the hallway. "Yeah, that **_really _**helps, Zeke!"

I turned a corner and saw Slendy again.

"AGH! EUGH! KEEP YOUR SLENDY FINGERS AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, hitting my leg on my desk. "OW! YOU F**KIN' INJURED ME! I HOPE YOU'RE FRICKIN' HAPPY NOW!"

Izzy and Courtney were laughing like madmen as I collected teddy bears until I had seven.

I was wandering around looking for the eighth one. "PLEASE BE HERE, SOMEWHERE!? TEDDY BEAR!?"

I finally found it and it said, "Escape! Run back to the entrance!"

"AGH! 'Run back to the entrance'!? F**K YOU WITH A BROOMSTICK!" I yelled in fear and rage.

I ran back to the entrance, and I was about to die of a heart attack.

"AGH, THERE IT IS! ERMERGERD! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed.

I got to it and I clapped my hands together in glee. "YUSS! I DID IT! I WON! BEAT THAT CHUCK NORRIS! WOO-YEAH!"

As soon as I settled down, I said, "Thank you for watching! We will see you in the next video! Good-bye everyone!"

I cut the tape.

* * *

**_The next chapter will have Izzy and Courtney playing a co-op with a famous YouTube gamer. You guys get to vote in the reviews. Will it be Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, Markiplier, Yamimash, PewDiePie, Tobuscus, or RaedWulfGamer? VOTE NOW! R&R! BYE!_**


End file.
